


deserved

by yunh0



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Choking, Collar, Crying, Degradation, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Multi, Overstimulation, Threesome, Throat Fucking, bottom chanhee, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: youngkyun likes to make chanhee feel and look good for display





	deserved

chanhee shifted himself between youngkyuns legs as they both laid on the couch on their phones. youngkyun flinched at his movement and eyed him carefully. “does that hurt?” chanhee asked, craning his neck back to look at the older. youngkyun shook his head without looking at him and continued paying attention to his phone. 

 

at this point chanhee had shifted his head about 100 times and youngkyun simply couldn’t deal with it. “you know what you’re doing.” the older stated. chanhee smiled and did it once more. “do i now?” chanhee asked. youngkyun sat up and gripped chanhees wrist harshly, leading him to his room. youngkyun let out a sigh of relief at the sight of taeyang not being in there at the moment. 

 

youngkyun pushed chanhee on his bed and walked to his closet, pulling out handcuffs, a collar, and a leash. chanhee looked at him in denial with a smile plastered on his face. youngkyun didn’t change his cold expression as he pulled chanhees shirt over his head. “are you gonna make me undress you myself?” youngkyun asked. chanhee smirked and nodded. 

 

chanhee gasped as he was pushed on his back, hands trailing down his sides to his pants. youngkyun pulled off his sweats and underwear, tossing them across the room. chanhees cheeks grew red as the latter stared at his body with a dark look in his eyes. youngkyun snapped out of his trance and grabbed the collar and leash and motioned for chanhee to sit up. the younger did as he was told and sat patiently as youngkyun put the collar around his throat, then attaching the leash. chanhee avoided eye contact as youngkyun stared at him again, humming softly. 

 

“so pretty.” youngkyun whispered. “lay down on your stomach.” he ordered. chanhee stood up and shuffled onto the bed, flopping on his stomach. he heard the rattling of the handcuffs and before he knew it, he felt his arms reach behind him and the metal digging into his skin. he sighed as youngkyun let his arms go weak, the cuffs cutting in more. 

 

chanhee heard the door open, assuming youngkyun walked out but his heart dropped as he heard taeyang stumble over his words. chanhee closed his eyes in embarrassment as he felt the older looking at him. “wh-whats going on?” taeyang asked. youngkyun smiled as he looked over at chanhee. “he didn’t want to behave.” he said. taeyang hummed. “i see.” he said. “you’re welcome to join us.” youngkyun told him. chanhee shook his head and squirmed not so silently. “what? are you embarrassed to have everyone see you get punished?” youngkyun purred in his ear. chanhee groaned as he bit his lip. youngkyun landed a slap right on the youngers ass, erupting a loud whine from him. 

 

chanhee heard the others mumbling things to each other but he couldn’t make it out. he laid patiently as he heard them take off their clothes and walk closer to him. “pretty chani.” taeyang cooed. chanhee whimpered and rutted against the sheets desperately. another slap to his already reddening ass. chanhee flinched with a groan. “being impatient isn’t gonna get you anywhere.” youngkyun said as he caressed the youngers face. youngkyun walked out of chanhees vision, the sounds he made being the only way of tracking him. he heard him pop the cap of, what he assumed was, lube. 

 

he felt the bed sink behind him and a cold finger at his entrance, making him flinch. taeyang walked in front of him and attached their lips sloppily. chanhee moaned into his mouth as he was stretched out. taeyang slipped his tongue into chanhees mouth, both moaning softly. chanhee felt another finger added and let out a drawn out groan into the olders mouth. their kiss continued until youngkyun had to tap taeyang to make them stop. they pulled away from each other, drool all over their lips and chins. chanhee laid his head back down as he waited for the next move.

 

chanhee made a small noise as he felt his leash being pulled up almost painfully. “what’s your color?” youngkyun asked. chanhee cleared his throat quietly. “green” he murmured. another harsh pull. “speak up, whore.” youngkyun said. chanhee whimpered. “g- green.” he said. he felt the force on his neck lighten as he laid back down on the bed. he felt hands rub down his back soothingly, almost making him sleepy. 

 

chanhee whimpered loudly as he felt youngkyun push into him without warning. chanhees moans were cut off by his leash being pulled harshly again. “can you shut the fuck up? do you want the whole dorm to hear you?” taeyang asked. chanhee shook his head as best as he could. youngkyun thrusted agonizingly slow into chanhee as long as he could stand it. “please.” chanhee whined. “please what?” youngkyun asked. “faster.” chanhee said. youngkyun scoffed. “maybe if you behave i will.” youngkyun said. chanhee knew he was smiling dumbly without even looking at him, the thought making him angry. chanhee huffed and pushed himself against the older, only earning another painful slap. 

 

taeyang walked back in front of chanhee, this time scooting in front of his face, his member almost hitting him. chanhee moved back as much as possible, his hair immediately being pulled harshly back in place. “well?” taeyang said looking at his erection. he scooted up to him and lapped the precum from his tip, soon taking him whole. taeyang groaned and petted chanhees soft hair as he began bobbing his head. youngkyun took this opportunity to slam into chanhees prostate causing him to moan loudly against the olders cock. taeyang whimpered at the vibrations he sent down his spine. “fuck.” taeyang murmured as he grabbed a handful of chanhees hair and pulled him down further on his dick. chanhee groaned and squirmed against youngkyun, begging for more. taeyang bucked his hips into the warmth of the youngers throat, moaning pathetically at the feeling. chanhee whined as his neck became tired from keeping it up this long, thankfully taeyang had his hair locked in his hand. youngkyun sped up his pace slightly as he dug his nails into the youngers hipbones. chanhee moaned as he felt taeyangs cock twitch in his mouth, knowing he was close. taeyang thrusted into his mouth once more before whimpering and spilling his load down chanhees throat, the said boy swallowing it all. taeyang pulled away from chanhee and got back up, leaning down to kiss him sweetly before walking somewhere else. 

 

chanhees breath quickened as youngkyun went faster than he preferred, the pleasure almost becoming too much. chanhee let out a deep groan and felt tears brim at his eyes. “hyung-“ chanhee stuttered as the sound of skin slapping together grew louder. youngkyun tightened his grip on chanhees hips and pounded into him mercilessly. chanhee cried out against the sheets, trying his best to blink away his tears. chanhee balled his hands into fists tightly, his nails sinking into his palms. chanhee let out a high pitched moan as youngkyun hit his prostate an unforgivingly amount of times and with an unforgiving force. 

 

“dumb puppy. always crying.” taeyang said as he walked up to chanhee, attaching his hand around his throat tightly. chanhee looked up at him with his big and teary eyes, his mouth hanging open with moans spilling from it. taeyang smiled at the look of chanhee completely fucked out and crying, almost finding it cute despite the situation. youngkyun began focusing on hitting chanhees prostate as hard as possible rather than how fast he was going, making chanhee cry onto taeyangs hand around his throat. chanhee moaned loudly as he trembled against the two boys. taeyang leaned down to kiss chanhee sensually. taeyang took chanhees bottom lip through his teeth and pulled back, letting it pop back in place. chanhee groaned at his actions, his cock twitching painfully under him. 

 

“taeyang..” chanhee said with a, quite literally, strangled voice. “what is it, puppy?” taeyang said sweetly. “feels so good.” chanhee said as he let out another whine. “you’re so good for hyung.” taeyang told him as he tightened his hand around his neck. chanhee groaned and tried to lean in for another kiss, taeyang happily obliging with a smile. youngkyun went faster, eventually drilling into chanhee, the younger starting to sob into taeyangs mouth. taeyang hummed as he sucked on chanhees tongue, the younger almost losing his mind. chanhee yelped as youngkyun went even faster, chanhees mind going blank. he rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he continued to whimper into the others mouth. chanhee felt youngkyuns hips stutter as he moaned quietly, cumming inside the younger. chanhee sighed but soon gasped as youngkyun began thrusting into him again. “i.. fuck.” chanhee tried to say. “is puppy gonna cum untouched?” taeyang whispered in front of his face. chanhee nodded as more tears fell from his eyes. taeyang slipped his tongue into the youngers mouth once more before chanhee let out a high pitched moan into his mouth as he came on the sheets. 

 

chanhee breathed heavily as youngkyun pulled out and rubbed his back. he let his head fall onto the bed weakly, letting youngkyun and taeyang take off his collar and handcuffs. chanhees hands fell to his side limply as the metal was removed from his wrists. “puppy’s so good for me.” youngkyun said as he kissed his cheek. chanhee couldn’t help but smile at the older, reaching his arms out for him to cuddle. youngkyun looked at taeyang and motioned for him to join, the said boy obliging with a soft smile. chanhee rolled over on his back and let the two boys latch to him, kissing his tear stained face.


End file.
